Today, there are numerous route planning techniques to assist persons mapping out the route for a potential trip. These techniques examine various routes that are available between the starting point and the destination point. A traveler can get information about the length of the trip in terms of both mileage and time. Some maps even have information about the terrain of the routes such as whether the terrain is hilly or flat. The information concerning the terrain of a route could be of particular importance to one who is towing a load.
Although many of the present day travel aid resources provide information about the routes, times and distances, none of the present day travel aids take into account duel efficiency as a variable to be considered in planning a trip. The present day techniques are totally limited to the realm of fastest time, shortest distance, scenic routes, and etcetera. Even though these variables are important to many travelers, an ever-increasing consideration for travelers is the cost of fuel. Furthermore, as fuel prices demonstrate extreme volatility, there is an even more timely need for fuel-efficient strategies to counter rising costs. With the ever-increasing cost of gas, travelers are looking for ways to maximize their miles per gallon. This invention thus defines a method to increase miles per gallon using GPS, topographical information historical data, and vehicle correction.
Today, there are no known solutions to address the problem of calculating the fuel efficiency for a specific trip. Many GPS route planning solutions exist in the market but as mentioned, they are all limited to route planning techniques that revolve around “Fastest Time”, “Shortest Distance”, “Most Use of Freeways”, and “Scenic” route techniques and algorithms.
There remains a need for a method that can calculate the fuel efficiency of trip where this fuel efficiency calculation is based on a plurality of variables that can include the length of the trip, the terrain of the route that will be taken, and the type of vehicle the travelers will be using.